Yo-kai watch: A new adventure!
by SwirlyKoma
Summary: Nate is just some average boy until he meets a butler yo-kai named Whisper. As he meets more Weird, Cute or just ugly yo-kai! *After the events of the movie and episode 27* Nate and his yo-kai friends meet many secrets about yo-kai that even Whisper don't know. Obviously... Prepare for one of the most epic yo-kai stories ever everyone! -From Swirlykoma and younger brother Jiro
1. Chapter 1

SwirlyKoma: This story is gonna be juicy!

My brother (We are gonna call Jiro is helping me with this story!)

Jiro: Yeah we have been working hard on this!

Swirlykoma: Yeah my favorite part is-

Jiro: Maybe the reader should read first...

Yo-kai watch belongs to Level 5 all rights go to them or whoever else is working with Yo-kai watch

*Our Story Begins With Nathan Adams after the events of episode 27 of the anime and the movie so better watch it to know what happens!*

Nate sits down looking at the strange new watch that is being held on his wrist.

Whisper: Honestly Nate You Can't Look At It Forever!

Nate: BUT YOU ATE THE WATCH WHISPER!

Whisper: But Now I'm More Useful! Put your hand in my mouth whis!

Jibanyan: This is gonna get good nyan! *eats a piece of chocolate while the cat yo-kai chimes in the conversation*

Nate: So... This is the next version of grandpa's prototype watch?

Whisper: I mean yeah I guess if you... OF COURSE IT IS YOU DUMBELL!

Nate: Great two watches. What do I need more

Jibanyan: A not so average life nyan?

Nate: I didn't ask...

Jibanyan: Nyate I Knyow when you wanna ask even if you don't ask for it.

Nate: UGH! *Nate marches out of his room as he goes outside*

Whisper: Now you have done it Jibanyan!

Jibanyan: Done What? You ate the watch!

Whisper: WHY DOES EVERYONE CARE ALL OF THE SUDDEN!

*Meanwhile outside of Nate's house the clouds get darker and darker*

Nate: LIVING WITH THOSE 2 ARE JUST... UGH!

*A mysterious girl appears*

?: So you hate your parents?

Nate: No... they are yo-kai... WAIT A MINUTE ARE YOU A YO-KAI!

Damona: Of course darling.

Damona

Rank S

Charming

Nate: OH MYYYY!

Komasan: Howdy Nate. Better not be stealing my catchphrase?

Nate: Oh hi Komasan. *picks him up* PROTECT MEEE!

Damona: Do you think this pathetic excuse of a yo-kai can hurt me! *prepares her soultimate move shiny chaos*

Komasan: I am not the best fighter but I sure am happy to assist you Nate!

Nate: KOMASAN!

Komasan: Now hold your jeepers Nate. I just wanna know how thankful I am. I can't believe how long it has been! I might have never seen how beautiful the city really is!

Nate: *blushes* Yeah I guess I am pretty great... WAIT KOMASAN!

Komasan: Hush Nathan... I made a poem for you myself. It's called My friend.

Komasan: *ahem* Ohhh golly! *dances*

Damona: HOLD STILL! *(uses shiny chaos but Komasan leaps away while reciting his poem)*

Komasan: I just wanna say how dear you are too me!

Nate: WATCH OUT!

Komasan: Huh? *(Looks at the sky as he dodges the blast from Damona)*

*Five minutes later*

Damona: I AM DONEEEEEE! *falls down*

Komasan: Who's the lady?

Nate: You did great Komasan!

Komasan: Great with what?

Nate: Why did that girl even try to attack me?

Komasan: I don't know but you are safe with me. And as long as I got my ice cream-

Nate: Can I have a lick?

Komasan: Sure

Hovernyan: AND ME!

Komasan: Golly Just not too much

Nate: HOVERNYAN!?  
Komasan: Who?

Hovernyan: Nate I know why the girl attacked you.

Nate: Why do you have to know everything.

Hovernyan: Just... Listen... There is another yo-kai war

Komasan: Ok! Can I shoot a picture for Komajiro!?

Hovernyan: This is serious Komasan!

Komasan: How serious? Like Fanfiction serious or ICE CREAM EMERGENCY SERIOUS!?

Hovernyan: Uhhhh, Both?

Komasan: OH MY SWIRLLLLLLS!

Nate: Ok Hovernyan Let me go warn Whisper and Jibanyan!

Hovernyan: Since when where those two yo-kai books?

Nate: WHERE DID THEY GO!

*Chapter One Completed*

Swirlykoma: WOWWWW!

Jiro: I know right!?

Swirlykoma: I mean come on where the heck is hidabat!

Hidabat: I'm over here.

Jiro: WHO LET YOU BACK HERE!?  
Jibanyan: I thought we were aloud to be here.

Swirlykoma: Can everyone just go out!

Jiro: Yes please guys...

Roughraff: Sure whatever not like I care this place smells like dirty socks!

Swirlykoma: ...

Jiro: ...

Roughraff: No offens-

Jiro: OUTTTTT!

Swirlykoma: Komasan fighting Damona was so amusing.

Jiro: Indeed! Komasan is overall the funniest in this chapter.

Swirlykoma: Welp I wonder how this new adventure will go for Nate.

Jiro: Ahhh How I Love Cliffhangers.

Swirlykoma: Please put a review and we will react to it whenever we can!

Jiro: WE JUST LOVE THE CHILDREN!

Swirlykoma: See ya

Jiro: see ya I don't know when


	2. Chapter 2 The Rescue

**No introduction this time sorry**

 **this is a chapter that I accidently did not save and I cried for an hour after how hard me and Jiro worked on this so now we are just gonna rewrite without most things**

 **Oh yeah this means many of the good parts were cut out... So don't expect this to be a good chapter. Like amazing or anything it still can be good though! Chapter 3 should be posted soon actually!**

 ** _Yo-kai watch belongs too all of their owners such as Level 5, Nintendo, TV Tokoyo, Etc_**

Nate: Hovernyan, Komasan! JIBANYAN AND WHISPER WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME WITHOUT TELLING ME! THEY KNOW I WILL CARE TOO MUCH!

Hovernyan: It is all making sense!

Komasan: OH MY SWIRLS!

Nate And Hovernyan: DAMONA KIDNAPPED THEM

Komasan: MY ICE CREAM MELTED!

Oh and they were kidnapped **Komasan cries while looking at the ice cream that has fallen before his very eyes**

Nate: Hovernyan do you know about Damona and where she is?

Hovernyan: Komasan are you done taking those notes in your handy dandy notebook you got there!

Komasan: yeah! Damona should be at a train station right now.

Nate: How did you guys figure that out?

Komasan: Hidbat told me.

Hidabat: Hola amigos!

Nate: Huh?

Hidabat: It means Hi friends

Nate: So that is what it means?

Hidabat: SI! That means okay! I learned it from the internet

Nate: Thanks Hidabat you are the best!

Hidabat: Hovernyan you might need this later!

Hovernyan: Uhhh what is it?

Hidabat: It is a surprise **As the bat yo-kai gives a box too the floating cat yo-kai**

Hovernyan: TO! THE TRAIN STATION TEAM!

Nate: There she is!

Damona: MWHAHAHA! **She sends a purple blast at a train making it go very fast**

Nate: WOW!

Damona: You pests again! I swear I am gonna end you!

Nate: We are gonna stop you!

Damona: How?

Nate: Actually uhhh... We didn't have a real plan and all

Hovernyan: We kinda thought this will go a lot easier

Komasan: I don't know what went wrong actually!

Damona: Really!?

Nate: Yeah... We really should have a plan...

Damona: THIS IS GONNA BE SUCH A GOOD DEFEAT! I can laugh about it too!

 **The rank s yo-kai flies too the trio but bumps onto a conductor which has a bunch of metal in his hand as Damona falls into a coma**

Damona: Ow... What happened? Where am I?

Inaho: You're here!

Damona: Who are you?

Nate: Damona this a a yo-kai detective. Inaho. She moved here recently and when I first met her she had a spark. A spark that meant she had a yo-kai watch. Oh here is her partner now!

Usapyon: LET'S DO THIS! In a very manly way if I can add myself

 _Usapyon_

 _Rank B_

 _Shady_

Usapyon: Ok Damona I am gonna ask you a few questions...

WHERE ARE THE YO-KAI YOU KIDNAPPED!

Damona: So you guys found out...

Nate: I mean I don't understand why we will fight you again in any other matter...

Usapyon: Inaho hand me the Taser! Inaho?

Komasan: Oh my swirls!

Inaho: OH MY SWIRLS YOU ARE SO CUTE! ALMOST AS CUTE AS THE TALKING PUPPY IN SAILOR PIERS!

Komasan: Uhh you should be careful with a taser though you might hurt...

Inaho: Huh? **She accidently shocks Hovernyan**

Inaho: ANOTHER YO-KAI!?

Hovernyan: OUCH!

Inaho: WOW HE IS SO COOL!

Usapyon: INAHO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Inaho: No not me Usapyon... What is wrong with you? I can have fun if I want

Usapyon: GRRRR

Nate: I don't like where this is going...

Usapyon: **VADER MODE**

 **The sea otter rapidly shoots Inaho but she runs away from it all**

Komasan: Oh what fun!

Komasan: It would be even better if Whiscream was here..

 **A ghostly image is shown in Damona's purple ball saying WHISPER!**

Nate: WHISPER!?

 **A cat yo-kai is also shown**

 **"Jibanyan too nyan!"**

Nate: POP THAT BALL!

Inaho: I ain't got any medals!

Usapyon: I found this awhile ago from my friend Komajiro! Use it!

Nate: Just do what I do but instead of saying what I say after Calling... Uhh you will know when I say it. You say komajiro!

Inaho: I know how too do it!

Usapyon: I taught her everything she knows.

Nate: You taught her wrong then...

Hovernyan: STOP FIGHTING EACHOTHER! FIGHT HER WITH YOUR YO-KAI!

Nate: Calling you my friend, Blizzaria yo-kai medal do your thing!

Inaho: Calling you my friend! Komajiro! Yo-kai medal do your thing!

Summoning Charming!

Blizzaria! Komajiro too!

Komajiro: Brother!

Komasan: Komajiro attack that purple ball!

Komajiro: Whatever you say bro!

Blizzaria: I do the same?

Nate: No, You attack Damona with Hovernyan!

Komajiro: Oh my swirlsss!

Damona: Hey stop that!

Komajiro: SLAM DUNK! **He throws the ball as it breaks making Whisper And Jibanyan come out**

Jibanyan: NYATE!

Whisper: I MISSED YOU!

Nate: I missed you both too!

Damona: You can't get me...?

Blizzaria: Damona... **Blizzaria starts showing a red aura showing her anger**

Damona: Oh it's nice too see you again darling... **Damona is now frozen**

Whisper: Start talking Damona!

Damona: Your grandpa never saved the world kid... The watch never exsisted! HAHAHA **She then vanishes as purple smoke appears making everyone cough**

Jibanyan: NYATE DON'T LET YOUR WATCH DISSAPEAR!

Nate: OH NO!

Komajiro: OH MY SWIRLS I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO!

Whisper: Uhh I do too...

Komajiro: This is my friend Robanyan!

Robanyan: I know a way too make both of your watches last... **Robanyan sprays something on the invisible watches as they soon are visible again**

 **Nate And Inaho then thank the robotic cat yo-kai as he vanishes**

Inaho: Hey he left me something!

Komajiro: That is his medal!

Inaho: AWESOME!

Hovernyan: Now all we gotta do is go back in time and... OH WAIT A MINUTE! I FORGOT THAT THE TIMESTONE BROKE DURING THE BATTLE!

Nate: Really Hovernyan! That's what I'd expect Whisper too do things like that but not you!

Whisper: HEY!

 **Blizzaria chuckles**

Hovernyan: Though they have been scattered around...

Komajiro: Stone? You mean this **Komajiro hands Hovernyan a piece of the rock**

Hovernyan: PURRFECT! ONLY 3 MORE PIECES!

Hovernyan: Hey Hidabat said this present will come in handy...

Jibanyan: Maybe she is in loveee with you and then she will...

 **Hidabat slaps Jibanyan**

Hidabat: Don't even dare Wussycat

Jibanyan: Aww whatever nyan...

Hidabat: Just open it Hovernyan...

Hovernyan: OH MY GOSH IT IS ANOTHER PIECE OF THE TIME STONE!

Whisper: Wow Hidabat where did you find it!?

Hidabat: Found it online. I used your allowance to buy it Nate

Nate: UGH HIDABAT! I will deal with you later...

Inaho: oooh drammma!

Nate: Whisper where are you going! We just found you and you are going already!?

Whisper: I am following a yo-kai aura! OVER HERE! IT IS A LEGENDARY AURA ALRIGHT!

Whisper: COMING FROM THAT TEMPLE!

Hidabat: Hmmmm I got a strange feeling from the aura...

Usapyon: We didn't ask for your opinion Batwoman...

Hidabat: Who?

Usapyon: Uhh it's an American thing

Inaho: He not from Japan don't worry about it Hidabat

Inaho: Nate what is so important about your grandpa anyways?

Usapyon: Don't you know!? HE IS THE MAKER OF THE PROTOTYPE WATCH!

Jibanyan: He is so important to yo-kai history nyan!

Hovernyan: And I am his partner

Inaho: OMG I AM SO SORRY!

Nate: It is fine...

Whisper: Inside this temple is the aura!

Hovernyan: This better be important!

Nate: Hey maybe the yo-kai is that crystal ball!

Draggie: Wrong question... **sniffs** I am the yo-kai and the crystal ball is my best friend.

Komasan: OH MY SWIRLS DRAGGIE!

Draggie: KOMASAN!

Komajiro: DRAGGIE!

Draggie: KOMAJIRO!

Whisper: Draggie!

Draggie: Who are you?

Komajiro: It's been awhile

Blizzaria: Aww they are so cute together. it's like they are having a meeting about Rocks!

Hidabat: They are cute... Oh yes... This yo-kai is Draggie

Draggie: Yuppies! That is my name! **Sneezes** Bless me...

 _Draggie_

 _Rank D_

 _Slippery_

 **Hovernyan flies up to Draggie**

Hovernyan: I heard you bring up rocks?

Draggie: I love rocks! Almost as much as beetles! **he holds up a jar**

This is my favorite rock and my favorite pet! A Sawtooth Stag Beetle And A Timestone!

My daddy says they can make people travel through time. He said it means many conclusions and such and it would be great if I knew what it meant.

Hovernyan: THE LAST PIECE OF THE TIMESTONE!

Draggie: Hey my crystal ball is picking something up...

 **Everyone stares into the crystal ball**

Draggie: My crystal ball says that you guys need this time stone...

Blizzaria: Are you willing to give it?

Draggie: This stone got me through some tough times... But my crystal ball says that it will help you guys on your journey!

Usapyon: He is like a fortune teller!

Inaho: Thanks little one!

Hovernyan: THE TIMESTONE IS BACK TOGETHER!

Draggie: Woop Woop!

Nate: Thanks Draggie!

Draggie: Your welcome! But there is a catch...

Jibanyan: Oh nyo nyan... A catch must mean something we need in return

Draggie: No no... I wanna come on your quest! My daddy will be so proud of me for saving yo-kai everywhere if I come too!

Jibanyan: Oh come on nyate you can't say nyo to this face!

Nate: Sure why not!?

 **Draggie gives Nate his medal**

Inaho: WHO IS READY FOR THIS EPIC QUEST!?  
Hidabat: Not Me.

Nate: Anybody else wanna not come time traveling?

Blizzaria: Nope I don't see anyone rejecting the offer.

Jibanyan: Then I guess we are gonna go time traveling too save the world! For a second time!

Hovernyan: TIME STONE DO YOUR THING!

Usapyon: Oh yeah! We are gonna save the world!

Jibanyan: WAIT I FORGOT MY CHOCOBARRRRR!

Hovernyan: Don't worry Nathaniel Me and our chosen ones are coming...

Whisper: Wait a minute time traveling can ruin things and break the forth wall!

Inaho: There ain't no fourth wall dum dum!

Hovernyan: Yup these are the chosen one **sigh**

 _It's recap time!_

 _Nate: Ok whisper who did we meet today!?_

 _Whisper: We met Usapyon and Draggie!_

 _Usapyon: The U.S.A Is great dani!_

 _Draggie: I can see the future of the country for you Usapyon..._

 _Usapyon: LET ME SEE LET ME SEE!_

 _Usapyon: Gross is SpongeBob really gonna do that?_

 _Draggie: We will just have too see!_


	3. Chapter 3: Things Have Changed

Jiro: That Last Chapter was...

Swirlykoma: I AM STILL SAD ABOUT HOW HARD WE WORKED ON THE FIRST COPY OF IT! AND IT WENT MISSING! WHYYYYYYYYYY

Jiro: There there brother

Swirlykoma: I am feeling a little better now...

Jiro: Anyways yeah recaps are now a thing now. We will do a Damona recap soon.

Anyways we both hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Yo-kai watch belongs to Level 5, Nintendo, TV Tokyo, Etc. All credit goes to them for making such a werid wacky but cute loveable series named Yo-kai Watch**

 **Last time our heroes with their new recruit Draggie have gone back in time**

Hovernyan: Something seems a bit off...

USApyon: How dani?

Hovernyan: Your Grandfather Nate... is somehow missing! I told him to stay here and he isn't here!

Nate: Well Hovernyan there is only one obvious clue!

Whisper: He went to go get pizza?

Nate: WHAT NO! HE GOT KIDNAPPED YOU IDIOT!

Hovernyan: So much kidnapping...

Draggie: I don't feel so good...

Inaho: What do you mean?

Draggie: I gotta go potty!

Nate: Oh no

Draggie: No not that! Nate I mean **WE** gotta go!

Nate: Why?

Draggie: My crystal ball ain't looking so good...

 **Soon enough wicked yo-kai surround the team**

Jibanyan: Oh great...

Nate: Wait a minute isn't that some of the classic yo-kai!?

Whisper: Well yes... that yo-kai is Mad Kappa!

 _Mad Kappa_

 _Tribe: Wicked_

 _Rank A_

Whisper: Mad Kappa resembles the classic yo-kai Faux Kappa! Nate you know what I am thinking?

Nate: YUP!

 _Calling you my friend, Calling Walkappa! Yo-kai medal do your thing!_

 **A turtle duck like yo-kai otherwise known as a kappa comes out of the watch**

Walkappa!

Nate: Walkappa fight Mad Kappa!

Walkappa: No way!

 **A tall wall like yo-kai named No Way is inspirting Walkappa**

Nate: Really No Way!

Mad Kappa: I got enough of this ignorance! Take this! **A little bit of water goes on top of Whisper, Walkappa, No Way, and Jibanyan as it gets bigger until it sucks them up in water making them take in a lot of water**

Jibanyan: Nyate! **Jibanyan and Whisper have fainted as Walkapa and No way fly up in the air**

Walkappa: Not Cool Dude!

Komajiro: Gnomey! Don't do it!

Komasan: That ain't Gnomey Komajiro! That is Evil Gnomey!

USApyon: Or you can call him Gnomie... Not that your name was bad dani.

 _Gnomie_

 _Rank D_

 _Tribe:_ Wicked

Inaho: USApyon do something!  
USApyon: I don't want to do anything dani! I am scared!

Inaho: Even Draggie is attacking! AND HE IS A **B A B Y**

USApyon: Good for him dani.

Inaho: Actually **smirks** don't attack! I don't want your little baby paws getting hurt.

USApyon: BABY PAWS!

USApyon: You little... **VADER MODE  
**

Inaho: Woooo! Go USApyon!

USApyon: Aww thanks... PREPARE TO BE SHOT INAHO!

Inaho: Oops I forgot... The wicked yo-kai made me say it!

USApyon: I ain't listening to anybody anymore! **starts shooting everyone**

Komajiro: THIS IS CRAZY ZURA! **Runs away**

Komasan: Where are you going everyone? This is so fun! It is like a party!

Hovernyan: **pants** Good Job USApyon! You scared the wicked yo-kai away!

USApyon: Aww thanks dani! It was nothing all I needed is to blast oh... I don't think I needed to blast everyone...

 **everyone sweatdroped as they all looked at USApyon**

Draggie: Hey Nate I thought my daddy told me your grandfather helped save the world... doesn't look safe to me.

Nate: Something Must Have Happen!

Blizzaria: I say we should go back and ask for some help!

Jibanyan: I say we should find some shelter first!

 **It has started to rain**

Nate: hey it's raining!

Blizzaria: Yeah Jibanyan is right! Let's go!

Komajiro: But go where?

Inaho: I don't know...

?: Follow me... If you dareeeeeee

Whisper: So we are doing dares now! I will start! I dare Nate to...

 **Jibanyan closes Whisper's mouth as everyone follows the mysterious figure**

* * *

 _It's Recap Time!_

 _Whisper: Nate who did we me meet today!?_

 _Nate: Mad Kappa and Gnomie!_

 _Jibanyan: I am gonna stay inside nyaow..._

 _Gnomie: That is right cat... and don't believe anyone..._

 _Jibanyan: That means I don't believe you! **Smack Gnomie**_

* * *

 _Jiro: That was fun!_

 _Swirlykoma: We can say that USApyon is funny right?_

 _Jiro: Inaho and USApyon make a great pair!_

 _USApyon: Aww thanks dani!_

 _Jibanyan: Don't forget me and Nyate!_

 _Swirlykoma: You didn't do that much sorry Jibanyan..._

 _Jiro: I wonder who the mysterious figure was?_

 _Swirlykoma: I wonder... We are still deciding_

 _Spoilerina: The Mysterious Figure is..._

 _Swirlykoma: NOT YOU AGAIN!_

 _Jiro: Who let you back here!_

 _Spoilerina: A NYAN!_

 _Jibanyan: Oh man... It would have been cool if it was a nya- YAY IT IS A NYAN!_

 _Swirlykoma: Great now they know the yo-kai is_

 _Spoilerina: FROM THE CHARMING TRIBE!  
_ _Jiro: ENOUGH **spanks Spoilerina**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Test Of Friendship Part 1

Jiro: You done yet brother?

Swirlykoma: NO! I NEED TO SEE MORE OF DAME DEARTIME!

Jiro: Knock yourself out bro...

Swirlykoma: Unfairy is my favorite Wicked Yo-kai C:

Jiro: Still is?

Swirlykoma: No... HIS VOICE! THAT VOICE THOUGH!

Jiro: Ok...?

Swirlykoma: Final Day Of Hinozall huh?

Jiro: Yup... And I Barely got any of that event done. I was training up yo-kai instead.

Swirlykoma: I AM SO CLOSE! I CAN FEEL IT! Also I only got Darknyan out of this event... And a dumb Nul.

Jiro: I feel ya. Well actually can I have the Nul?

 _Yo-kai Watch Belongs To Level 5, Nintendo, TV Tokyo, and all of it's creators._

It has been a few minutes after Nate, Inaho, and company have set foot inside this stranger's house. Jibanyan sneaked in a chocobar while everyone else was searching for food. Well except for Komasan who had a taste on top of Whisper's head."STOP IT!" shouted Whisper. Making the komainu stop it after a few seconds of a little nibble.

Nate: So... Mister?

The medium sized figure quietly walked inside the room.

?: Yes?

Nate: Why did you let us in here?

Draggie: I bet he had some nice cookies! Where are they?

Master Nyada: I DO NYOT HAVE ANY COOKIES!

Jibanyan: MASTER NYADA! YOU RETURNED!

Master Nyada: When the wicked returned I quickly made a place for everyone to be safe.

Jibanyan: Wait they're more people... or yo-kai!?

Master Nyada: Yep

USApyon: THEN HURRY UP! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM DANI!

Master Nyada: JUST HOLD ON A MINUTE!

Jibanyan: Nyeah?

Master Nyada: You gotta take some Tests... TESTS OF FRIENDSHIP!

Inaho: Oh man there is always a twist...

Komasan: I love friendship! I want to take the test.

Komajiro: Well if my brother is in it I am too.

Whisper: What's the point... I guess I'm going to do take this "test" of friendship now...

USApyon: I think everyone is ready Mister Nyada dani.

Master Nyada snapped at USApyon. "MASTER NYADA!"

USApyon: OH MY GOSH DANI DO NOT SNAP AT ME!

Master Nyada: Ok... Now it is time for the test. First I want all of you to pair up. BUT I WILL DECIDE WHO GOES WITH WHO!?

Nate: As long as I don't have to go with Inaho... **he stuttered**

Master Nyada: EVERYONE CLOSE THERE EYES!

Soon enough everyone closed their eyes as Master Nyada kept on moving them around like they were a bunch of toys.

Jibanyan: Can we open nyaow?

Whisper: I really wanna see!

 **Soon enough everybody opened their eyes to turn to their new partners.**

Nate: Oh hi USApyon, looks like we are partners.

USApyon: Guess so dani.

Jibanyan: Oh Hi Komajiro!

Komajiro: Oh hello Jibanyan.

Whisper: NO PLEASE BEG MERCY! I CAN'T! NO PLEASE I CAN'T BE WITH HER!

Inaho: Rude!

Draggie: I got a lot of questions Mister Hovernyan sir!

Hovernyan: Put it all over me kid. Anything for helping me with the timestone

Draggie: Oh yay!

Nate: I can tell they will be having some fun.

Master Nyada: And finally...

Komasan: Oh My Swirls! Hello Blizzaria!

Blizzaria: Well hello little guy. **smiles and waves down at him.**

Master Nyada: Your first test is to find a way out of the maze. No Cheating!

Whisper: WHAT HAPPENS IF WE DO CHEAT THEN HUH!?

Demuncher: I happen you soft served dolt.

 _Demuncher_

 _Rank S_

 _Tribe: Brave_

Komajiro: OH MY SWIRLSSSSSSS!

Komasan: It will be okay brother.

Master Nyada: EVERYONE READY!

 **everyone nods there heads**

Master Nyada: THEN BEGIN! **Throws a hose like a shotgun like what people do at the beginning of a race into the air**

Jibanyan: I am about to step in the unknown with you Komajiro...

Komajiro: Don't worry Jibanyan I know we can get out together

Jibanyan: I guess charming yo-kai work together well after all anyways. Ok let's do this!

 **Meanwhile with Hovernyan and Draggie**

Draggie: Do you like pie?

Hovernyan: Of course I do Draggie!

Draggie: Hang on a second... I feel something. Look at my crystal ball.

Seconds after the dragon yo-kai said that Hovernyan surely looked at the crystal ball and gasped.

Hovernyan: Ok Draggie. **Picks him up** We gotta go...

 **Nate and USApyon now**

Nate: How do you pick up with Inaho all the time USApyon?

USApyon: Sure she can be a pain in the neck most of the times but she is actually pretty cool to be around dani. You're just gonna need some time dani. She will become your friend, I know she will dani.

Nate: Ok USApyon... I will give her a try.

USApyon Smiled.

Nate: Wait don't move a second.

USApyon: You hear what I hear?

Nate: I hear a yo-kai.

USApyon: Are they wicked?

Nate: I DON'T KNOW NOR DO I WANT TO FIND OUT! RUN USAPYON RUN!

 **Meanwhile with Whisper and Inaho**

Inaho: How is your average human floating soft serve?

Whisper: My Nathan might be average but no way that he is weird. He collected tons of yo-kai unlike you!

Inaho: Quiet Whisper... Don't tell anyone this.

Whisper: Ok? This is a bit sudden though...

Inaho: I like Eddie!

Whisper: You mean the obnoxious kid who isn't Bear?

Inaho: HE IS NOT OBNOXIOUS!

Inaho: We met at science class last week. He is really smart. And dreamyyy! HUH HUH HUH!

Whisper: This is gonna be the worst maze ever...

 **Back with Jibanyan and Komajiro**

Komajiro: Jibanyan I want to tell you something.

Jibanyan: Lay it on me Komajiro.

Komajiro: I have always want to go on my own adventures. It's always me and Komasan or just Komasan!

Jibanyan: But Komajiro you already are. You are on a journey across your lovely life nyaow. Don't worry if Komasan has more adventures then you. Who said you can never go outside and have them all for yourself. And to tell the truth you're much smarter then your big brother Komasan. I bet you can get around a lot of adventures with ease!

Komajiro: Thanks Jibanyan.. **Komajiro hugs Jibanyan**

Jibanyan: It was my pleasure Komajiro! Nyaow I guess we should be finding a way out.

Komajiro: Master Nyada was right... This is sure helping me with friendship!

Jibanyan: **smiles** Same here nyaow.

 **Finally to end part 1 we are now spectating Komasan and Blizzaira**

Blizzaria: You okay back there?

Komasan: Uh Huh! Thanks for letting me ride on your back y'al!

Blizzaria: No problem. Your feet might get tired and plus you ain't heavy one bit.

Komasan: Thanks! I have been working out at Sergent Burly's Gym!

Blizzaria: Aww I can see it now. Komasan on a tredmil!

Komasan: It's funny cause that was my favorite part.

Blizzaria: Do you hear fighting anywhere Komasan?

Komasan: No... why do you ask?

Blizzaria: I hear yo-kai clashing.

Komasan: That does not sound peachy keen! I guess we better be going to find out this mishap shouldn't we zura?

Blizzaria: Yes I guess we should. **Soon enough Blizzaria floated to the sound of the fighting**

Blizzaria and Komasan both had there mouths open as they saw two elite yo-kai battling it out with others following them in the battle.

Blizzaria: Fleshy Souls and Bony Spirits... This can't be good. Maybe we should get the others.

Komasan: **runs away but he was soon stopped by being fascinated by two bug yo-kai fighting**

 _Beetler_

 _Rank B_

 _Tribe: Brave_

 _Rhinoggin_

 _Rank B_

 _Tribe: Tough_

 _Komasan: OH MY SWIRLLLLLLLLLS!_

 _Blizzaria: These two again..._

 _Jiro: Oh my swirls indeed Komasan. I think we should skip this part and go to the recap though. Right bro?_

 _Swirlykoma: I want Hinozalllllllllllllllllll_

 _It's recap time!_

 _Whisper: Nate who did we meet today!?_

 _Nate: Demuncher!_ _ **We are not adding Beetler and Rhinoggin yet**_

Nate: Demuncher is a very strong yo-kai indeed! Just don't dress up as a oni when near him!

Demuncher: I am hungry... **eats Gargaros**

Nate: SEE!? RIGHT WHISPER!?

Whisper: I am inside his stomach... Never gonna dress up as a oni again...

Demuncher: Tummy does not agree with Demuncher! **barfs**


End file.
